Attack on Titan Laser Tag
by CSEwriters
Summary: Summary: Hanji finds out about laser tag and tells everyone to go on their day off. This should be interesting...
1. Laser Tag Sounds Lethal

A/N: Ok so we read through the chapter again and added a few things and changed some things because we realized that we had more mistakes then we thought... But I hope you guys still enjoy! :D

"GUYS I JUST FOUND THE FUNNEST GAME EVER!" Hanji boomed running into the barracks where everyone was hanging out on their day off. Levi looked up from his cup of tea and said "What do you want four eyes?". "There's this thing called laser tag and it's sooooo much fun!" Hanji said jumping up and down like a three year-old old on a sugar high. "Sounds lethal, I'm in" said Levi wearing the same deadpan expression as usual. "Levi! It's not lethal at all, and I'm in, I love laser tag!" said Petra. "Wai-" Levi started but was interrupted by Hanji "NOPE you already said yes, no turning back now! How about you guys?" as she looked to Sasha and Connie who had their mouths full. Connie mumbled something incoherent and Sasha shook her head but Hanji didn't seem to care about body language today and said "Great! You guys are in!" while Sasha and Connie just glared at Hanji as if they were going to bore a hole in her head. "What about Eren, Mikasa, and Armin?" Eren and Armin agreed happily while Mikasa thought _I can get revenge on Corporal Levi. _ Or at least she thought she was thinking but because of the strange expression on Levi's face she obviously didn't just think it. "What did you just say, brat?" said Levi. "Oh nothing nothing" she said while thinking, _I will get back at Corporal for beating up Eren in court. _While Mikasa was thinking to herself Hanji had managed to convince Ymir, Christa, Erwin, Reiner, Berthodlt, Annie, Jean, Marco and Mina.

When Levi walked outside he saw Hanji had gotten her party bus for everyone to ride in. _Who trusted her with a party bus... seriously tch she's gonna crash isn't she... _Levi though as he watched Petra walked to the back of the bus to sit with Sahsa and Connie. They were whispering and laughing at eachother. _What are those brats talking about?_ he thought. He was about to fall asleep but was jerked awake by Hanji's voice saying "Mikasa! Go shut them up they shouldn't be keeping secrets from us!" "Fine" He watched Mikasa walk to the back of the bus where the trio was talking. Then she sat down and joined the conversation instead of telling them to shut up. "Oi, Ackerman! Hanji said to shut them up, NOT encourage them!" Levi yelled. The only response he got was a death glare from Mikasa. "You know I outrank you" Levi yelled only to be ignored by Mikasa. Then Petra got up and walked up to Levi "Pleeeaaasssee Levi?" she said with puppy dog eyes. _Come on get it together! Don't give into her she's already gotten away with so much. _"Fine..." he said disgusted at himself for letting her get away with so much already. Petra bent down to give him a hug but instead of accepting the hug like a normal person he jumped up on top of the seat and accidentally fell off the seat and landed by Erwin's feet. _Tch dirty floors, who cleans these anyways? Oh crap. Petra's looking at me weird again..._ After she was done she walked to the back of the bus to where she was sitting before with Connie, Mikasa, and Sasha. "Dude that is just cooold" Erwin said. "Hey, it's not like you could do any better" Levi said. "Levi, you know I outrank you" Erwin said with a smirk on his face. "Hey that's my bit!" said Levi with a mad expression. "I know" Erwin said and just looked out the window smiling. Levi just got up and walked back to his seat trying to wipe his clothes off then fell asleep. _With Hanji driving I'm surprised we didn't crash on the way... maybe someone else took over the driving... _Levi thought to himself as he awoke and noticed had they arrived unharmed.

As soon as they walked in Levi looked around and saw that the place was full of blinking lights... _tch so annoying. _While Hanji payed for them tot play the rest of the gang was just talking and laughing.

When they walked into the game room they all looked at the white blinking vests with the attached guns. They saw that they could all choose there own names. Before Levi cold enter what he wanted Petra walked up to him and grabbed the gun out of his hand and entered a name. "I got this" she said smiling and handed the gun back. He looked at it and groaned _oh good job Petra thanks for the "terrifying" name... oh crap I let her get away with something else... Is she ruling my life now? _"Gee thanks Petra..." "Your welcome!" she said.

Then he heard a voice over the loud speakers "Welcome all soldiers your mission awaits. Ten seconds until your deployment. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1." BEEP "Please look at the board to see the name of your opponents." Levi looked at the screen and saw 17 interesting names. Then he heard Eren scream "LET'S KILL SOME TITANS!" "Eren, we've been over this... it's laser tag not the survey corps!" Levi said to Eren. Eren replied "Thanks for killing my buzz, Heichou" "tch, brat" said Levi as he ran to find a hiding spot.


	2. Shot in the Eye

**A/N: Sorry we haven't updated in a while but we are horrible terrible procrastinators... It might take us a while to update again though with school we can't get together very often. But thank you for being patient. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

_OK so how do I do this again?_ Armin thought to himself. He looked down the barrel of the gun looking for a way to shoot it. _I know there's a button on here somewhere..._ He thought. _Zap! _"AHHH" he screamed as he shot himself in the eye and fell on the floor curling up into a hamster ball. "Bookworm minus one point" he heard over the loudspeakers. "Ohhh come on!". "Armin! Are you okay?" he saw Mikasa and Eren running towards him. "Yeah I'm fine..." He said, wiping his eyes free of tears, then standing up. "Good," Mikasa responded now we can go shoot everyone." She walked off, leaving Armin and Eren to talk. "Where's she going, Eren?" He looked at her stalking away, keeping her head on a swivel. " I, uh... think she's hunting Levi..." Eren replied. Armin and Eren watched her walk until she rounded a corner, then came back around a few seconds later. "This area is secure." Mikasa said, sounding very much like the soldier she was destined to be. "Let's go scout out the surrounding perimeter and locate an ideal hiding spot." "Well, SOMEONE takes Laser tag too seriously..." Eren muttered, achieving only a dirty look from Mikasa and a whack upside the head. "I think I'm gonna stay here for a minute..." Armin said. "You guys go find the hiding spot, I'll see if we can maybe get people to team up with us, okay?" Mikasa walked up to him, looking very dramatic indeed, and said "You sure you'll be okay, soldier?" Armin nodded his head, and Mikasa dragged Eren around the corner.  
"I STILL say you're taking this too seriously.."  
"WHAT did you say, soldier?"  
"See, that's what I mean, you're calling everyone soldier, and you're acting like the lasers are bullets or something..."  
"No matter WHAT we're doing, life is a precious thing..."  
"... this isn't life, it's POINTS MIKASA!"  
_W__hap_ "Don't talk back, soldier."  
"OW! MIKASAAAAA!"  
Armin smiled to himself, and then decided that he didn't like simply standing out in the open, so he decided to wedge himself in between to large plastic blocks and wait for Eren and Mikasa to return. Well, they soon returned, but they came back running. " What's wrong? "Armin asked. Eren looked at him in disbelief. "You haven't seen the scoreboard? Levi just mowed down like 5 people, PLUS Hanji got a-" Suddenly, there was the sound of multiple shots, and insane laughter. "RUN!" Eren yelled, pushing Armin Slightly. "Who is it, Levi? " Armin asked, starting to get up. "No." Mikasa replied darkly. "HANJI." All three of them bolted, attempting to dodge Hanji's Rapid-Shot Power-up. Suddenly, Armin tripped and fell on his face. "Armin!" Eren yelled, truing to go back to help him. "NO! GO ON WITHOUT ME!" Armin Yelled raising his hand up in the air. " YOU DESERVE TO LIVE! I'M DONE FOR!" "NO! I won't just leave you, Armin!" Eren said, starting to run back for him. But before he could reach him, he felt another hand grasp his and pull him in the opposite direction. He spun around, only to see Mikasa tugging on his sleeve. "We CANT go back for him! He's a goner, he said so himself!" "I CANT LEAVE HIM!" Eren yelled. "I HAVE TO GO BACK!" Armin looked back and saw Hanji coming in Fast " GO! SHES COMING! RUN AND SAVE YOURSELVES!" Armin had just finished his sentence before the laser connected to the sensor on the back of his face mask. " NOOO!" Eren yelled, as he watched Armin go limp on the floor. "It's too late for him now! He's Gone!" Mikasa said as she -quite litterally- Dragged Eren around the corner and up the ramp. "We're going to floor 3!" As they went up the ramp, Armin waited for his lights to come back on, then he stood up and brushed himself off. "Whelp, now that Hanji's gone, might as well try and find Eren and Mikasa."

* * *

**A/N: So that was Chapter 2. Sorry it's kinda short but I hope you enjoyed it. XD**


End file.
